


A Man Crashes A Wedding...

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [171]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Jack Harkness Flirts, Mary Morstan and John Watson's Wedding, POV Jack Harkness, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jack Harkness finds himself at the Watson-Morstan wedding in a whole different universe, wondering what the night (and his future) might have in store for him.





	A Man Crashes A Wedding...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> So this was a crossover ship asked for by **Chitarra** ages ago that was recently claimed by **Juldooz** to get me closer to my next fic milestone. Hope you both enjoy!

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Not here at the wedding, exactly, but here in this universe. As the Doctor had said, wibbly wobbly timey wimey and all that, but crossing universes was a thing that was not supposed to happen.

Of course, considering his awful awful luck in all things, and the fact he was going to be alive...well, forever, he should have expected it. But it was going to change the future in his home universe if it hadn’t already. He knew what awaited him, being The Face of Boe and all that, but maybe...maybe that wouldn’t happen here. New universe, new rules?

He could hope.

He didn’t know anyone at this wedding party, but he had heard it was the Watson-Morstan wedding and that meant something in his world. Apparently, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were real live people in the flesh in this universe. Who knew? Maybe there were some things to start looking forward to in this universe after all. At least the liquor selection was top notch, he’d give them that.

“You know, if Sherlock hadn’t left, I could get a read on you.”

Nice female Irish accent. Not the slightest bit slurred, too, which was a bonus. But the fact she’d pegged him as something “other” told him he should keep his guard up. “And just why would you need a read on me?” he asked, giving her a blindingly charming smile.

“Well, I’m interested in having a rather enjoyable time after this wedding, but I hate to say, the friends of my friends are rather...uninteresting. Sherlock excepted, of course.”

“Of course,” he said.

“Did you come here with a date?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Stag. A friend of a friend, but not a friend of your friends, I don’t think.”

“Interesting,” she said with a warm smile. “So if you’re alone...would you like to have company?”

He indicated to the bartender to get two drinks, a refill of his and whatever she wanted. “Share a drink with me and we’ll find out,” he said, raising his glass to her when it was slid in front of him.

“I’ll drink to that,” she said in reply and tapping her glass against his.

This could be a fascinating universe after all...


End file.
